Love At First Sight? One shot!
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: <html><head></head>A one shot about Fabian and Nina. They have never met before in this, but when Amber drags Nina to a party, will it be love at first sight?</html>


**Here's a one shot I thought of and decided to run with the idea! Tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA, just my ideas and the plot;D**

"_Amber! Forget it! I don't want to go to this party!" I said for about the 100__th__ time._

"_No. You are my best friend and you are coming. Your only in England for one more month and were going to make the best of it! Plus, you should meet these people considering your going to be living with us next school year!" Amber whined. She was trying to convince me to go to a party one of my soon-to-be house mates were throwing._

"_If I agree to go will you stop obsessing?" I sighed. Amber jumped in the air and ran to me._

"_Yay! Oh, Nina this is going to be so fun! Your going to love everyone!" Amber squealed while she hugged the life out of me. _

_Well, this should be interesting…._

I sighed at the memory of me stupidly agreeing to go to this party with Amber. We were riding in the back of her family's limo driving to a boy named Mick's house. Mick and Amber were dating, so she was really excited to see him. I turned to Amber and watched as she looked in her mini mirror, fixing her hair and applying bubble-gum-pink lip gloss. She looked at me through her mirror and smiled. Amber put the mirror down and turned to me.

"You know Nina, a bunch of people from the school are going to be there. You really should let me do your make up. You need to make a good impression." Amber said matter-of-factly and before I was able to protest, she pounced towards my seat with her make up bag in tow.

"Close you eyes!" She commanded and I did as I was told. When Amber has make up, you really don't want to argue with her. I had met Amber at the beginning of the summer when I was checking out the boarding school Amber and I would be going to next year. Amber had been going there for years though. After me and my Gran went on a tour of the house, Gran needed to go to a cosmetics store to get some more lip stick. That's how I met Amber.

Me and Gran were looking at the lip pencils when Amber bumped into me…

***Flashback***

"Oh my god! I am so, so, so, so sorry!" A girl dressed in pink from head to toe said after she ran straight into me.

"It's fine." I said and the girl's mouth dropped.

"Your American! That's so cool! I'm Amber! It's so nice to meet you!" She squeaked and jumped up and down. I thought she was high or on a really bad sugar rush.

"I'm Nina. It's nice to meet you too, by the way!" I said and the girl, Amber, was fascinated by my accent.

"Do you go to school around here?" Amber asked calming down a little.

"Not yet, but I'm gonna be starting school here next year. I'm going to a boarding school down the street." I said shyly and Amber's eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"ME TOO! I LIVE IN ANUBIS HOUSE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO BE STAYING?" Amber shouted and grabbed my arms, making me jump with her.

"Umm… That house!" I said smiling. This girl seemed really sweet in a crazy, blonde sort of way…

"Yay! Oh my gosh, we are going to be best friends." She said I smiled. That sounded pretty good…

***Flashback End***

Ever since that day, me and Amber had been inseparable. Gran didn't mind. She visited old friends and I stayed at Amber's house almost every night. I sighed and smiled at the memory and Amber looked at me funny.

"What?" She asked with a smirk. I laughed and smiled bigger.

"Just thinking of how we became friends. Your pretty crazy, you know that right?" I asked and raised my eyebrows she beamed and nodded her head.

"Okay! You look amazing! Here you go." She said and handed me a mirror I looked at my reflection and Amber wasn't kidding! My eyes were lined with a little bit of grey eyeliner, my cheeks were slightly pink, and I had a more natural version of Amber's bubble gum lip gloss. I looked stunning!

"Tada!" Amber yelled and motioned her hands toward the mirror.

"Do you love it, or do you love it? Those are the only choices." Amber said smiling. I giggled and smacked her arm.

"It's beautiful Amber, thank you." She gave me a hug and retreated to her side of the limo. Her family was pretty rich, so they all had their own limo. The car came to a halt and I was jolted from my thoughts. I looked out the window and saw a gorgeous brick house with four white pilars in front of it. Amber squealed and pulled me out the door. The driver handed me and Amber each a bag.

"Amber, what's this?" I asked confused. I hadn't packed a bag and I didn't know why I had one.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Were sleeping at Mick's house and I packed some stuff for you! Now come on! You need to meet everyone!" She said and grabbed my arm. She ran towards the house, dragging me behind her.

"Nina! Hurry up!" She called over her shoulder and I sped up. After running across the huge yard, we reached the tall, white doors. Amber rang the door bell about 10 times until a tall, blonde boy answered the door.

"MICK!" Amber yelled jumping into his arms as he twirled her around.

"Hey babes! Who's this?" He asked and put her down, pointing to me.

"Oh! That's Nina! The one I told you about over the phone. She's going to be staying with us next year!" Amber said pulling me over to them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Mick." I extended my hand and he shook it quickly.

"Good to meet you too. Now come inside! You're the last ones here!" He said and led us into a huge foyer. There were fancy paintings covering the walls and a grand piano in the corner. Mick quickly walked to the winding staircase and brought us to the second level. When you first went into the second level, there was a big open room and a balcony in the back of the room. Amber and Mick held hands and walked down the hall to the right. Mick pushed a door open and we all walked inside. It was a theater room with a movie playing on the screen that covered one wall. There were actual movie theater seats and I saw 5 kids sitting in the seats, turning to look at us when we walked inside.

"AMBER!" They all yelled as they jumped from their seats and ran to hug Amber.

"Hi guys! I want you to meet my friend Nina. Nina this is Jerome, Patricia, Alfie, Mara, and Fabian." She said and pointed to each person when she said their name.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys." I said and waved to them. They all waved back and smiled except for a girl who I think was Patricia. She just stood in the group with a bored expression on her face. I'm just gonna stay away from Patricia…

"So guys. Me and Nina are going to go put our stuff in one of the rooms. We'll meet up with you later." Amber said and handed Mick her bag. I had to stifle a laugh as I followed them with my suitcase behind me. We were in the middle of the hallway when I heard a voice behind me.

"Do you need help with that?" I spun around and saw the boy I think was Fabian staring back at me. He grabbed the suitcase and wheeled it to the room while he walked beside me.

"Thanks." I said and gave him a smile which he returned.

"You don't want to be alone with these two. Their gonna be snogging all night." He said laughing and I groaned, which made it all the more funny to him.

"Oh you find this funny, do you?" I said and smirked at him.

"Don't worry. I won't let you be alone with that." I blushed at the comment and looked away. We got to the room me and Amber would be staying in and it was beautiful-and pink- but beautiful none the less! Mick set Amber's suitcase down and they started to kiss. Fabian set my suitcase next to my bed and gave me a look to say 'see?'. I shook my head and walked out of the room with Fabian.

"This is going to be a long night." I spoke and Fabian chuckled.

"Don't get too worried. I'll be here and the party is starting soon so that should separate them a little at least!" He said and put his arm around me as we walked. I could feel my blush burning on my cheeks. Fabian was really cute and he was already putting his arm around me and everything. He led me to a couch and I sat on one end while he sat at the other. We locked eyes and just stared at each other for a moment. It was… intense. If Amber was there she would be saying we "totally had a moment!" or something Amber-like. I tore my eyes away from Fabian's and coughed while I fixed my hair. Fabian looked away and ran his hand through his hair. I heard a door open and Amber skipped down the hall way and smiled when she saw me. She looked at Fabian and back to me then to Fabian again. A sly grin passed her face and she turned to Mick who had just walked behind her. She whispered in his ear and he smirked at Fabian.

"Come on Nina. Let's get ready for the party." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the couch. I waved to Fabian and he laughed. Amber dragged me to our room and shut the door.

"You like Fabian!" She whisper shouted.

"I met him like, ten minutes ago!" I replied. Amber has crazy ideas…

"Well, there's something between you two. You know, like love at first sight!" She said and sighed going off into dream land. I smirked and walked to my suitcase. I pulled out a pair of white shorty shorts, a black spaghetti strap top, and a blue and white striped cardigan. Amber came out of her trance and went into her suitcase, pulling out a hot pink party dress. She laid it out on her bed like mine, and we changed into our outfits.

"Oh Nina! You look amazing in the outfit! Fabes will love it!" She said and clapped her hands. I rolled my eyes and went to do my hair. I put my dirty blonde hair into big, bouncy curls. I left on the make up that Amber did. Amber was across the room straightening her hair for the third time today, and then put on a little more make up. I sat on the beanbag chair that was in the corner and watched her get ready.

"Perfect." She said and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Then she smiled at her reflection and turned to face me.

"Okay, everyone's arriving. Let's go out back." She said and ran down the stairs as I tried to keep up with her. We reached the doors to the outside and we walked out. There was music blasting and it was sunset. The huge back yard was filled with teens from the school. I could smell alcohol already even though the party had just begun. I knew that wasn't a good sign. And to make it worse, Amber ran to Mick and left me! I sighed and walked to a lawn chair to sit down. I scanned the party looking for a familiar face, like Fabian's, but I found nothing. Then two hands went on my shoulders and I spun around in my seat to see Fabian smirking. I laughed and smacked his arm.

"Having fun?" He asked and I shook my head.

"This isn't my scene. Especially with the whole alcohol thing." I spoke and watched a drunk girl sloppily walk over to a guy and kiss him.

"Yeah. I totally agree. I'm not into this. Wanna go inside?" He asked and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me into the house. We walked up the stairs and into the theater room. I sat in one seat and he sat in the other, reluctantly releasing my hand. I was a little depressed but why should I be? I don't know this guy! He was just some guy that I had met 2 hours ago… Me like him? Psh, no…

"So tell me about yourself." Fabian said staring at me.

"Okay… My name is Nina Martin, I am from Massachusetts. I've lived with my Gran since I was little and my parents died in a car crash. Umm… I'm moving here permanently when school starts, and my best friend is Amber. Your turn." I spoke in one breath and looked at him expectantly.

"Nice, nice. Alright… My name is Fabian Rutter, I've lived here my whole life. When I'm not at boarding school, I live with my parents and two sisters. My best friend is Mick and I'm currently single." He said and laughed at the last one. I giggled too and he looked at me with squinted eyes.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked.

"Random… But yes. Do you?"

"I'm starting to." He said and blushed. I blushed too. He couldn't be talking about me… Could he?

"And why is that?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I met you today, did I not?" He said and smiled. I felt the blush on my cheeks becoming really heated.

"Well, I think your making me believe in it too." I said and smiled at him. Next thing I knew, we were both leaning in and our lips finally touched. It was a short, sweet kiss, but I felt fireworks. I pulled away and so did he.

"Come on." He said and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the theater and into his room.

"What are we doing?" I asked giggling.

"I wanna show you something!" He said and pulled a guitar out from under his bed.

"Can I play a song for you?" He asked and I nodded. He began to strum on his guitar. The song he was playing was to the song Jane Doe by NeverShoutNever. After he finished, he looked at me and raised his eye brow.

"What do you think?" He asked and I pursed my lips.

"It was amazing." I whispered and he smiled.

"Just like you." He whispered back. "I know I just met you and don't get freaked out by this- but I feel like I've known you for years. I love you, Nina Martin."

"I love you too, Fabian Rutter." I whispered and we both leaned in and the fireworks started again.

* * *

><p>"And that kids, is how I met your daddy." I said to my two daughters, Amber and Sarah.<p>

"Awhh! Mommy dat soo cute!" My four year old daughter Sarah said in her adorable baby voice.

"I want to fall in love like you and daddy!" My eight year old daughter Amber squealed. She was very much like her god mother, Amber. Just then, my sweet husband Fabian walked into the door of the girl's room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked and kissed my lips.

"Mommy's telling us a bed time story! She told me about you two falling in love!" Amber said and Fabian laughed.

"That's my favorite story." He whispered and we kissed the girls goodnight and left the room. We went into our room and I sat on his lap on the bed.

"I love you, Nina Rutter." He whispered.

"I love you too, Fabian Rutter."

**The end! Tell me if it sucks. Hahahaha, review! Thanks babe(:**


End file.
